


Doctor Heli's Foul Play In The Sky (Kiramager Version)

by valerierieta



Category: Dengeki Sentai Changeman, Hikari Sentai Maskman, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierieta/pseuds/valerierieta
Summary: The Incredible Handler Dr. Sayo Ooharu has a patient to be sent in a hospital in Chiba Prefecture. Unfortunately, things go wrong as her Doctor Heli began to have technical problems while her helicopter pilot was unconscious. Could this be the work of another Evil Masked Warrior? And will she, her patient and her pilot be saved by some unknown friends who never met her before?
Kudos: 1





	Doctor Heli's Foul Play In The Sky (Kiramager Version)

It was the 22nd of September, 2020. At around 8:00 a.m. JST

Well, here I am at the Tokyo Heliport. This is my fourth home. Why, you ask? Because my first home is Saitama in Saitama Prefecture, the second one is the CARAT Headquarters and the third is the Saitama Red Cross Hospital. No doubt that this assignment from the Doctor Heli Aerial Ambulance was definitely given to me, Sayo Ooharu. And what is the assignment? Well, another virus patient has arrived in an ambulance and its driver felt very exhausted despite her wearing her face mask and face shield. "Here you go, Sayo. Another virus positive patient is on your way. My day is done. I gotta return to Arakawa.", the female ambulance driver said to me. I said to her, "Well, be careful of your health and stay rest in your home, okay?" She answered to me, "Okay." And as she drove back to Arakawa, my helicopter pilot Nanase Moriguchi has helped me in carrying the patient to the rear of the helicopter's clam door. And the air ambulance that we're gonna ride is the Doctor Heli Flight No. JA7296. Yup. 7296 means that's my name: S-A-Y-O! SAYO!!! "Okay, Nanase. We're good to go.", I said to her. Nanase, who was unaware that I was one of the Kiramagers, replied to me, "Looks like everything's in perfect condition.", but I insisted, "We're not so sure about that." Regardless, our Doctor Heli has taken off to the skies and our main destination for today is: Chiba University Hospital in Chiba City, Chiba Prefecture. Now that's a one tough assignment for me and for Nanase. 

The very first 5 minutes seems to be okay, but as we approached Chiba Prefecture, something's not right about our air ambulance. On the ground at Urayasu City, an Evil Masked Warrior of the Yodonheim Army named Destabilizer Evil Masked Warrior used his frequencies to make our Doctor Heli spun out of control. "I'll show you what aerial disaster is all about: By sending my frequencies to the air ambulance and crashing it to the Tokyo Bay! Ha ha ha ha!!!", laughed the Evil Masked Warrior. And it was! "Oh, my God!!! What's happening to our Doctor Heli?", Nanase asked. I replied to her, "I don't know! I thought this was in perfect condition, but it ain't!" I tried to call the Tokyo Heliport Control Tower. "This is JA7296. We are requesting for an emergency response! Doctor Heli is out of control here! Tokyo Control! Can you hear me?" Oh, no! Even our communications to the heliport has ended up empty-handed! No signal, so to speak. "Nanase! We're gonna crash!!! Someone! Help!!!", I shouted. Unfortunately for her, she was dizzy until she was unconscious in her pilot's seat. So, I decided to switch her controls to Autopilot Mode. Now's my chance to contact CARAT Headquarters using my Kiramai Changer. Yet, even communications to the said place is likewise zero signal. "CARAT, this is Sayo! Can you please send the rest of the team to Chiba Prefecture? Something's not right here up in the sky! Hello? Hello?! Can you hear me?" A very desperate situation indeed. My Doctor Heli was about to lose control when suddenly, multiple barrages of lasers, Gatling guns and missiles has hit the Evil Masked Warrior. "Oooh! Curse you! You're so lucky, air ambulance, but I'll let you crash into the bay! This strategy is not yet over!" He disappeared. However, the air ambulance is about to fall as I screamed when a very huge net has been unfurled so that my Doctor Heli is safe from crashing into Tokyo Bay. On the helicopter's window, I saw not one, not two or three, but get ready for this: Four helicopters that grabbed my Doctor Heli! Thank goodness! I'm safe! The four helicopters I saw are: Heli Changer II piloted by Earth Force Army General Shou Hayate/Change Griffon and Navy Admiral Sayaka Nagisa/Change Mermaid of Dengeki Sentai Changeman; Masky Gyro piloted by Mrs. Momoko/Pink Mask of Hikari Sentai Maskman; Buster Machine RH-03 piloted by Miss Youko Usami/Yellow Buster of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters; and my partner Mashin Helico. "Helico! Everyone! I thought you'd never came on time!", I screamed. Gen. Hayate said to me, "Everything's seems to be under control, ma'am." Adm. Nagisa asked, "Can you identify your name and your position, please?" I replied, "I'm Dr. Sayo Ooharu, a surgeon of Saitama Red Cross Hospital and one of the members of Mashin Sentai Kiramager. I'm the Incredible Handler KiramaiPink." Mrs. Momoko replied, "So you have a Pink colored helicopter just like mine?" "Huh? How did you know?", I asked. Miss Youko answered, "Mrs. Momoko isn't the only one who has that, is she?" "Well, you gotta believe it, Miss Sayo!", Helico said. "There's no time to waste, everyone! Let's bring the virus patient to Chiba University Hospital in Chiba City. My pilot's unconscious and I need your help in navigating this air ambulance of mine, okay?" All of them replied, "Okay!" I got out of Doctor Heli and I used my Kiramai Changer to transform and screamed, "Kiramai Change!" and in my KiramaiPink form, I finally piloted Helico and said, "Let's send the patient and the pilot inside Doctor Heli to Chiba! Okay? Alright, let's go!" "Yeah! Yeah!", answered my partner. We airlifted the said air ambulance safely and it takes another 15 to 20 minutes to get there. What a time for us to travel in the air!

Upon arriving in Chiba City, the Destabilizer Evil Masked Warrior is back. Now, he's trying to make four helicopters spun out of control and crash them either to the bay or to the ground. Not this time, baby! I hopped down out of Helico, who asked, "Miss Sayo! But you'll be crushed by that monster!" I replied to her, "It doesn't matter to me, Helico! What matters most is to get my Doctor Heli to the hospital safely!" Helico, Gen. Hayate, Adm. Nagisa, Mrs. Momoko and Miss Youko had no other choice but they replied to me, "Okay. Be careful, Sayo!" The fight between me and the Evil Masked Warrior begins. I tried my best to used my Kiramai Shot to hit the monster, but his frequencies has brought the Kiramai Bullets down to the ground explosively. "Ha ha! Now you'll never crush my frequencies, Kiramager!" "We'll see about that!", I replied. However, it was unfortunate for me that I was overpowered by the monster and as he was about to finish me using his frequencies, explosions came to the monster. They are Gen. Hayate with his Griffon-Zooka, Adm. Nagisa with her Mermaid-Zooka, Mrs. Momoko with her Laser Magnum and Miss Youko with her Ichigan (Single-Lens Reflex Camera) Buster Special Buster Mode. "How about some help from us?", Miss Youko asked. "I would loved to!", I replied. And so the roll call of us begins. I yelled, "The Incredible Handler! KiramaiPink!" "Yellow Buster!", Miss Youko yelled. "Pink Mask!", Mrs. Momoko cried. "Change Mermaid!", Adm. Nagisa shouted. "Change Griffon!", Gen. Hayate screamed. With me leading the way, I said, "We are the..." And our reply is, "Super Sentai!!!" Colored explosions were behind us: Black for Gen. Hayate, White for Adm. Nagisa, Pink for me and Mrs. Momoko and Yellow for Miss Youko. "All of you are useless!", the Evil Masked Warrior said. "Everyone! Avoid his frequencies. There must be his weaknesses somehow.", I said to them and the four replied, "Yeah!" And we attacked the monster using our weapons. All of our combined attacks worked well. "Oh, no! Now I can't destabilized all of you using my frequencies!", the Destabilizer Evil Masked Warrior said in dismay. "Okay, everyone! Let's finish this!", I said to them. Gen. Hayate has his Griffon-Zooka, Adm. Nagisa has her Mermaid-Zooka, Mrs. Momoko has her Masky Ribbon, Miss Youko has her LioBlaster and I have my Kiramai Shot. Together, we yelled, "Glittering Special Operations Aura Changing Final Blast! Fire!!!" And that combined attack of ours ends the life of the Destabilizer Evil Masked Warrior with his final words, "If only the Kiramagers and not your allies should've fought against me!!! Aaahhh!!!" And he explodes! A glittering victory for all of us!!! But my mission is not yet over. "Oh, no! I gotta go to the operations room!", I said. "Good luck, Sayo!", Mrs. Momoko replied.

At the operations room in Chiba University Hospital, I wore my face mask, my face shield and my PPE. The surgery is on. When everything seems to be hopeless as what the other surgeons said, I told them, "No! This is not impossible, nor it's a desperate situation! I will save her regardless of what will happen to her! 4-0 sutures, please!" "Yes, ma'am.", a female surgeon replied. I used them to open up her body even it costs me my life. Next, I told the other surgeon to bring in the antivirus vaccines. I selected the correct since it's proven effective and I injected the female patient onto her body. It worked. It takes two and a half hours to operate without a single failure in our surgery crew. After that, I checked her on Ward No. 54 and she woke up from her sleep. "Are you okay?", I asked. The female patient, whose name is Mika Akazaki, answered, "Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you for saving my life, Doctor Ooharu." I replied to her, "You're welcome, ma'am. Just take a quarantine rest for 2 weeks, okay?" Mrs. Akazaki replied to me in return, "Okay". Meanwhile, at the helipad, my Doctor Heli seems to be okay. No damages visible on the air ambulance and I woke Nanase up from unconsciousness. "Hey! Nanase! Wake up! It's lunchtime!" Nanase looked up on her watch and it says 11:40 a.m.. "Lunchtime you say, Sayo? Where are we gonna eat?", she asked. I answered, "To the canteen at the ground floor of this hospital!" "Here? In Chiba?", Nanase again asked. I answered to her again, "Yes. Right here in Chiba." As we entered the canteen, I saw Gen. Hayate, Adm. Nagisa, Mrs. Momoko and Miss Youko on the table. "Care to join us for a triumphant feast?", Adm. Nagisa asked. I answered, "Yeah! That'll be fun!" And together, we ate roasted chicken with rice and chicken gravy. It was so delicious! After lunch, I told Nanase that, "Please go back to Doctor Heli. I need to talk to these people in private.", in which Nanase replied, "Alright."

Outside, Mashin Helico is so happy about the conversations we shared today. "Wow! That was so emotional! You guys are so awesome!", she said to us. Everyone were so surprised about my mecha that speaks. "My Masky Gyro never talked with me like that, unlike yours", Mrs. Momoko said to me. "Neither is our Heli Changer II", said Gen. Hayate. "Not even my Buster Machine RH-03 can speak to me as well.", Miss Youko also said to me. "Well, we're so happy to have a nice conversation with all of you. I'm looking forward to see you again soon, okay?", I said to them, who replied, "Okay." My mission here in Chiba City is complete. All of our huge helicopter mechas and Nanase's Doctor Heli returned to Tokyo. Nanase asked, "Where did Sayo go? Oh well, maybe she's riding in her own ambulance back to Saitama." Unbeknownst to her, I am piloting inside Mashin Helico in my KiramaiPink form. "Don't worry, Nanase. Once we'll get back to Tokyo Heliport, I'll surprise you! Ha ha ha!!!", I thought. We soon parted our ways and waved goodbye to each and every one of us. As Nanase has landed our air ambulance in Tokyo Heliport, I continue piloting Helico away from her to avoid my secret identity being revealed. A few minutes later, I shed my KiramaiPink's disguise and I have once again appeared before Nanase physically at the teleport. "Sayo! I thought you rode an ambulance back to Saitama!", Nanase said. I answered, "Um, no. I rode my ambulance all the way here. I'm so worrying about you, Nanase!" She replied, "Yeah. Same here. Hey, I recognized those Super Sentai People, right?" "Oh, yeah! Those two officers from the Self-Defense Forces, the middle-aged woman and a young special operations enlisted personnel.", I replied to her in return. "Oh, okay. As for our Doctor Heli, every parts, every engine, every controls-they seemed to be just fine.", Nanase said. "Hope and pray it'll get repaired only if there's wear and tear on any parts of our air helicopter. Say, why not give us a bit of rest, Nanase?", I requested to her. Nanase replied, "Why not, Sayo?" And the two of us laughed as we parted our ways. Nanase remained in the heliport while I returned home to Saitama until the call from my Kiramai Changer will interrupt my private life.

I thanked Army Gen. Shou Hayate/Change Griffon, Navy Adm. Sayaka Nagisa/Change Mermaid, Mrs. Momoko/Pink Mask and Miss Youko Usami/Yellow Buster for aiding me in this very dark hour. I know that lightness will remain triumphant over darkness, even if it's in the sky. As for my Doctor Heli Flight No. JA7296, I'm ready to have the next assignments that will be given to me by any hospital Doctor Heli has served to-only if there's no Yodonheim Army's attacks around. And of course, I'll never forget you, Mashin Helico, my very lovely partner. Even the communications are lost, you worried about me and you're one of the four helicopter mechas that saved my Doctor Heli and our lives (me, Nanase's and Mrs. Mika's). What a very emotional feeling in my life! To Helico and to those who aided me, thank you very much!!! I will always love you just the way you are!!!

Sayo Ooharu/KiramaiPink  
2020/09/25 7:30 a.m. JST


End file.
